


From a Certain Point of View

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Swap, Huxloween, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren found a new technique he'd like to try with Hux.





	From a Certain Point of View

“So, you are sure that this will only be temporary?” Hux asked Kylo, still somewhat nervous about the whole affair.

“Yes. I’m absolutely sure this will only last an hour or two at most. We won’t actually be switching bodies, per say,” Kylo said, settling across from Hux on the bed. “But I will be projecting my consciousness onto yours and dragging yours onto mine. You will be able to perceive thoughts as if you were me and experience sensations as if you were in my body. I will be able to do the same for you. I don’t think I can hold that for very much longer than an hour.”

Hux was still nervous, but he had seen Kylo’s face when he discovered the technique in his studies.

“I want you to see yourself as I see you, and I want to feel how you feel when I touch you.” He has said, holding both of Hux’s hands in his. His eyes had been so bright.

“Okay. I don’t know when it happened, but I trust you Ren,” Hux said, meaning it.

“Alright,” Kylo said, crossing his legs. “Give me your hands and relax.” Hux did as he was asked.

“Close your eyes,” Kylo breathed. Hux did so, shortly he felt what was almost like a current passing from Kylo’s palms into his own. He resisted the urge to pull away, taking a deep breath and accepting the sensation. Suddenly he felt as if he had turned around and run a mile.

He breathed deeply and noted how somehow he could take in significantly more breath than normal. His arms, which he usually perceived as being light and wiry now felt like tree trunks hanging from his shoulders.

“Hux,” his own voice spoke, but not him speaking. “Open your eyes.”

He did and he marveled at the sight before him. He was looking at himself on the end of the bed, cross-legged in a black silk robe and with his hands under Ren’s. He was viewing himself from Ren’s point of view.

What struck him most was how much desire he felt for his own form. In general, Hux avoided looking at himself in the mirror much. Especially when he was not in his uniform. But from this point of view he desired nothing more than to ravish himself. This was how Ren perceived him. As the most irresistible thing in the galaxy.

“Is this how you view me?” Hux’s voice came again, Ren speaking. Ren shifted forward with Hux’s body and ran his slim fingers across the bridge of Ren’s nose. “Every feature,” he gasped, running Hux’s fingers across his own uneven jaw. “your mind is perceiving each feature as a part of a work of art. Even if every part is somehow broken, taken as a whole you consider me as a work of art.” Ren marveled through Hux’s eyes into his own where Hux was watching him.

“Oh Hux,” he gasped, surging up and kissing him. Hux reflexively grabbed at the slim body now pressed against him. For the first time he felt what it was like to be almost raw muscle. He groaned with Ren’s body at the feeling. Ren was gasping in Hux’s body.

“The way you feel when I hold you,” Ren breathed out. “It’s intoxicating. I never knew, I never liked being swept away but the way you feel when you are. Oh,” Ren was writing in Hux’s body against his own.

Hux couldn’t help himself, he thrust Ren’s hands under the black robe that was on his body and twitched a nipple. Ren nearly screamed with the sensation.

“Oh Force, Hux,” he gasped out, grinding against the lap that currently belonged to Hux. “I could come just from that.”

Hux suddenly felt Ren’s cock swell against his thigh.

“You like it when I talk like that?” he finally spoke with Ren’s voice. Feeling it roll around within his chest was amazing.

“Yes,” Ren said, bringing Hux’s head back to his shoulder and licking from the base of his neck to the lobe of his ear. It was like an electric shock.

“I like when you do that too,” Ren whispered with Hux’s voice.

Hux just gasped in Ren’s body for a moment, gaining his bearings. He gently grasped his own shoulders and lowered Ren in his body to the bed, sliding the robe open around him. The feeling he got when he saw himself spread out like that was wolfish. He wanted to devour all of the pale skin in front of him. Never before would he have expected someone to look at him like a meal.

“You’re a brute,” he marveled. Ren writhed under his own gaze.

“You aren’t much better,” Ren responded from Hux’s body. “I can feel how you want to be held down and fucked.”

Hux took one of Ren’s massive hands and set it gently on his own throat and watched Ren gasp.

“Do you want to know what that feels like if you’re me?” he growled. He couldn’t growl when he was in his own body, but now that he had Ren’s he could growl. Hux watched Ren shiver in his body, unable to control the sensations.

“Yes,” he panted. “Oh Force, yes.”

Hux felt Ren’s mouth smile wolfishly. He picked up the bottle of lubricant they had taken out when they had decided to try this and cracked it open. He warmed a little on his fingers and brought a single digit to the entrance of the body Ren was in. Slowly he ran a finger around the rim and watched Ren squirm and gasp in Hux’s body. Every whine and whimper set Ren’s skin on fire with need.

“So this is why you asked me to make more noise,” he said, panting with the feeling.

Ren could only whimper in response, rolling on the sensations Hux’s body was feeling. Hux used the opportunity to breach his body.

A long high groan was what he got in response, Hux’s whole body quivering.

“More!” Ren demanded from Hux’s body. Hux clicked Ren’s tongue.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm I will shortly be returning to that body. I do not wish to have any torn bits. Patience,” Hux responded, pulling the digit out and slowly thrusting it back in.

Ren looked up at Hux from Hux’s body. The expression on his face looked like he wanted to cry.

“How do you stand it?” he gasped, trying to thrust Hux’s body harder onto his own fingers. The hand Hux had placed on his neck keeping him from doing so.

“I have patience, Ren.” He responded, slipping in a second finger. Ren all but screamed from Hux’s body.

Ren was a panting sobbing mess by the time he was stretched enough for Hux. He used the hand that had been stretching his ass to push his legs to his chest. He removed the hand from his throat for just a moment to align the head of Ren’s massive cock with his entrance and returned it there as he pushed in.

He almost bit a hole in Ren’s lip while trying to keep his control. Every ounce of Ren’s being was urging him to go hard, to chase his own release, but he knew he needed to be slow.

“You’d positively rip me apart if you didn’t care.” Hux marveled, Ren gazing up at him with his own watery green eyes. Hux placed a kiss on his own knee with Ren’s lips and pulled out a bit and thrust back in. Ren whined.

Slowly Hux built up a pace with Ren’s body, keeping one hand on his throat to pin Hux’s body down. Harder and harder until Ren was screaming in Hux’s body.

“Hux, I’m going to come,” he said between pants. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold this through an orgasm.” Hux growled in Ren’s body, feeling his balls pull up. In a moment it was over. He felt as if he had been thrust out of an airlock and was coming apart in the vastness of space. After a moment he could feel the silk of his robe on his back and the limp form of Ren on his chest. He took a deep breath as himself, running a hand along Ren’s back. He brushed the tears that had formed in his eyes as Ren was pleading for him.

Ren rolled off of Hux and stared at the ceiling, catching his breath.

“That was quite fun.” Hux said, reaching for a tissue box that floated into his hand when he noticed it was too far away.

“Yes,” Ren sighed, rolling to press his nose into Hux’s hair.

Hux wiped the cooling semen off of his own belly and handed it over to Ren. He did the same.

When they were both clean Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and floated a blanket over them, already mostly asleep.

“We can do it again sometime.” Hux stated, starting to drift off too.

“Fuck yes.” Ren answered, pulling Hux closer.


End file.
